Talk:Legendary Weapons
This list is missing the Bushmaster. I added it. Also by the way, the other "Legendary Weapons" category mistakenly lists the common weapon "Slicer" as a Legendary Weapon. -Anon Dead Island Player WHO THE FUCK DELETED MY PAGE? Mrdrugsarebad 18:00, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I did we already have a Legedary weapons page —Riley Heligo 18:26, October 5, 2011 (UTC) No we dont i was like " i wana know all the legendary weapons!" and after like 10 minutes of searching i was like "i should make a page of this", and i spent 32 years on perfecting it and then when i signed in one day i discovered it was deleteted and i was like "NOOOOO" and i still cant find another page of it.Mrdrugsarebad 08:36, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Shotgun Legendary I recently found a Legendary Shotgun that appears to look like an automatic shotgun. Does anyone want pictures for proof? --RadicalEdward2 18:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Also, what is the Universal Axe considered? --RadicalEdward2 18:55, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :About the shotgun. See the Gallery on the Shotgun page. It's quite big already, but… Perhaps you could add a screenshot there if your weapon looks unique. By the way, how does it called? --kryon78 05:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm not entirely sure what you mean by 'how does it called' but, aside from the Shotgun I have an orange text colored axe entitled, Universal Axe. Other than the Axe, I haven't found any other weapon with the categorization of Universal and I still haven't found any information about that specific categorization on the site. So I'm not sure if it would be the same as an Axe with orange text simply called Axe or Shotgun like some people have said. --RadicalEdward2 17:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Two types of legendary weapons I think somebody should add that there are really two types of legendary weapons. The first type are the legendary weapons that are actually legendary, like "Home Run" or "Defender of the Motherland". These ones have unique names. the second type are regular weapons that have the color of legendary weapons. For example, I found a sickle in a chest and the name had the color of a legendary weapon. Instead of some some fancy name like the actual legendary weapons, it's name was literally "Sickle". The actual legendary weapons tend to be more powerful than the normal legendary weapons, I might add. To prove my point, I found a legendary shotgun. The name of it was not Crowdpleaser, though, it was just called "Shotgun". There is an actual legendary shotgun called crowd pleaser. I'm a lazy person, so i won't add it to the actual page. Can somebody do it for me? thanks -Random Dead Island Player I found an Exotic Sickle Legendary weapon. i found it by looting a zombie body aftter killing it. 01:03, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I've found two legendaries with name prefixes in Riptide. I found a Spiteful Bouncer's Pal and a Fragile Banisher. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 01:58, May 25, 2013 (UTC)